Left to Wander
by Sophiatrixx
Summary: As the winter chill hits nightfall, Aladdin searches for a place to rest on the streets of Agrabah. Whilst wandering, Aladdin hears a wondrous voice from above a window..


Left to Wander  
**By** **Sophiatrixx**

**A/N:** It's a working title. Just a short one shot or possibly a few chapters to come. I'm not sure, I've written it on a whim really... suggestions in comments appreciated on the matter and constructive comments welcome, flames not so much.

Check out my other fanfiction for more Disney onefics and stories. 

* * *

"Don't touch that, you filthy street rat!" spat a merchant, as he hunched over the table to retrieve his produce away from the likes of Aladdin. 

Aladdin, quite conditioned to the usual harsh words from the merchants, walked away. Knowingly, he waited on the next corner, for Abu. It was shortcoming when a scream of outrage was heard: 

"Come back here! You little runt! Somebody help! He's stolen my goods!" came the same voice that had just harshly addressed Aladdin. Within moments, little Abu was upon Aladdin's shoulder, with two green grape vines. 

"Thanks, Abu. It's my turn next." Aladdin smiled. 

Abu chattered away in his usual manner, poking a tongue at his human friend. This was the usual day to day life they both shared, rummaging through items left on the street, sleeping wherever possible and in most cases, stealing food whenever they pleased. Aladdin hated his life of stealing, but knew nothing better to dispel the fact of him being poor.

Walking aimlessly along the streets of Agrabah, Aladdin and Abu walked and pick pocketed a few noblemen that came pass. Aladdin picked up a hefty amount of money, able to buy a possible two days worth of food and finally, a decent shelter and shower. But after passing a blind and withered-looking old gentleman, he then gave half of his gold to him. The old man gave a toothless grin, clasping Aladdin's hands with his in blessing. Abu clicked his tongue is disappointment, and greedily kept his half and put on his newly stolen purple vest from a local pet store merchant. 

As night crawled in, so did the cold breeze of winter. Aladdin and Abu clung to their clothes, as they searched for a local spot to stay for the night. They passed many homes, each now billowing either a delicious scent of dinner meals, or emitting warmth from fires. Many stalls within the market began to close, and many watched the young boy pass by, without a single urge to invite him and his furry friend away from the cold. Because after all, he was in their eyes; a dirty, animal-infested street rat.

Most usual spots were taken by other poor people like Aladdin himself. Aladdin did not stop his tracks to look for another place. That was, until he heard something faint, something melodiously sweet. Abu, hearing the sound of song, joined the search for the source. Aladdin couldn't help but feel fixated on finding the source, he had a feeling of warmth and intrigue. Perhaps it was a local circus, which to his hope, would offer shelter. 

It wasn't until a few houses down, that he stood on the opposite sidewalk within an alleyway, and looked up to where the voice lay. On the second level of a fully furnished household, no doubt owned by a family of high social status, came the singing voice. 

Unmistakably female, the voice was smooth and warm, her voice sailing upon the breeze that hit Aladdin's face. Looking at the window to the right of the building's top level, he found that the window was fully open, with soft velvet-like white translucent curtains that were rising and falling with the wind. 

Abu poked at Aladdin's cheek to gain his attention. Abu talked to him in his monkey language as if Aladdin would understand. He gestured that he was cold, and wanted rest.

"Okay Abu. Just wait one minute, I promise we'll find shelter after I hear.." Aladdin paused, as he heard the sound of windows being shut, and subsequently the singing had stopped. He sighed. 

"Well, whadd'ya know? ... Okay, let's get out of here." said Aladdin.

And so they did. Unknown to them as they left the vacant, twilight-lit alleyway, one pair of dark eyes hidden by a veil of translucent white watched the young boy and monkey turn the corner, then leave from her sight completely...


End file.
